


A little tied up

by LittleLinor



Category: Shin Megami Tensei: Devil Survivor
Genre: (but nonsexual), Consentacles, Established Relationship, IT'S JUST CUTE FLUFFY CUDDLING OKAY, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-11
Updated: 2018-12-11
Packaged: 2019-09-16 08:00:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 650
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16950132
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleLinor/pseuds/LittleLinor
Summary: Over time, Atsuro got used to their boyfriend randomly shapeshifting; tentacles aren't really that much of a step-up





	A little tied up

**Author's Note:**

> An old repost from tumblr

When Atsuro woke up from his accidental nap, it took him a few seconds of cuddling closer into Kazuya’s arms before his brain was awake enough to process that since he was leaning against his shoulder, there was no possible way both of Kazuya’s arms could be around him, nor any way one of them would be long enough to reach all the way around his waist.

Or circle it so completely, for that matter.

His eyes opened right as something brushed hair out of his face, apparently alerted by his tensing.

“Slept well?”

Kazuya smiled down at him, and yeah, his usual fangs and horns weren’t the only demonic thing about him right now, because somehow over the course of their sleeping cuddle he’d sprouted several long appendages of black flesh that were currently wrapped around not only him, but also Yuzu, lazily hugging her waist and cushioning her head as she played on her (mundane) COMP, head and shoulders on Kazuya’s lap. He blinked, trying to catch up to the situation, and Kazuya gave a slightly sheepish laugh, holding the book he was reading up with one hand.

“I needed my arms, but I didn’t want to let go of you two or wake you up, so…”

“… you know, I always wondered, how do you know how to move them when you grow things like that? Does it come by magic or do you have to learn them—nevermind,” he added, burrying his face in Kazuya’s shoulder, “I should just go back to sleep.” He needed to, if the only way his brain knew how to react was by making theories.

“Yeah, right,” Yuzu’s voice piped up. “You’ve been asleep for two hours, Atsuro. Have you been online until dawn again?”

He groaned, started a mumbled explanation of flow and contest deadlines, and lost his train of thought when something slid against his neck and started massaging at his shoulders and scalp.

Yeah, he could get used to this. It wasn’t like seeing their boyfriend’s fully human form had become weirder to them than any of the random transformation he sometimes sported on top of his usual shape, anyway. One way or another, they’d become  _used_  to being with someone who was now for all intents and purposes a demon, and he never hesitated to show them his gratitude for not having to pretend to be “normal” when he was with them.

To be honest, Atsuro had never seen it as something to be grateful for. Kazuya had given up his humanity to save the world and save them. He had changed  _for_  them, and the war had affected him, who stood on the front lines, more than anyone else. He couldn’t imagine rejecting him for it, rejecting the scars and the growth that had made him into who he was now.

They had all changed, anyway. And as far as he was concerned, those changes were mostly for the best.

The tentacle slid down the back of his shirt, and he found himself sighing in pleasure, pressing his face into Kazuya’s neck.

“I thought you were reading,” he murmured.

“Well, we were mostly keeping busy waiting for you to wake up.”

“‘We’?”

Yuzu gave a light cough. He looked down. She was grinning at him, her COMP closed and set down next to her, and her sly expression told him she had probably already been discussing ideas with Kazuya long before he even woke up.

“Or would you rather go back to sleep?” Kazuya asked, one of his black limbs pushing hair out of his face again.

He weighed his options for a second, then stretched his head up a bit to kiss it, bringing a happy smile to Kazuya’s face. As Yuzu giggled and sat up, he felt his arms wrapped tightly at his sides, and relaxed into it with a comfortable sigh.

“Sleeping can wait.”


End file.
